The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to baffles and, more particularly, to baffles located in cavities of airfoils in gas turbine engines.
In gas turbine engines, cooling air may be configured to flow through an internal cavity of an airfoil to prevent overheating. Gas temperature profiles are usually hotter at the outer diameter than at the inner diameter of the airfoils. In order to utilize cooling flow efficiently and minimize heat pickup and pressure loss, the cross-sectional area of the internal cooling flow may be configured to vary so that Mach numbers remain low where heat transfer is not needed (typically the inner diameter) and high Mach numbers where heat transfer is needed (typically the outer diameter). To do this in a casting, the walls of the airfoils tend to be thick in some areas and thin in other areas, which may add weight to the engine in which the airfoils are employed. Previously, baffles have been used to occupy some of the space within the internal cavity of the airfoils. The baffles extend from one end of the cavity all the way through the other end of the cavity within the airfoil. This configuration may result in relatively high Mach numbers to provide cooling throughout the cavity. Further, such configuration may provide high heat transfer, and pressure loss throughout the cavity.
Thus it is desirable to provide means of controlling the heat transfer and pressure loss in airfoils of gas turbine engines.